


Constructive Criticism

by Tigerlili



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlili/pseuds/Tigerlili
Summary: Lena Luthor starts a new L-Corp magazine, and Kara Danvers is one of her journalists. Instead of working at Catco before becoming Supergirl, Kara went to grad school for journalism. James works with the DEO and brought Winn to work for the organization from Catco. Kara met both of them through the DEO. Monhell never existed. Everyone is gay.





	Constructive Criticism

_L-Corp will be adding a new subsidiary, presided over by company CEO Lena Luthor herself. In a press conference yesterday afternoon, Ms. Luthor unveiled a brand-new L-Corp magazine. At the conference, it was implied that the magazine would be tackling issues of politics in relation to technology from a leftist viewpoint, undoubtedly an attempt to distance L-Corp further from the infamous Luthor name. Although the magazine has been preemptively branded as a far-left publication, L-Corp has had trouble recruiting notable liberal journalists for the new project, and will therefore be hiring many lesser-known journalists, hoping to carve out a name for themselves along with the new publication._

Kara watched the news broadcast intently over a large bowl of cereal, spoon still in hand but long forgotten. Alex was in the bathroom, having just finished her breakfast. Just as Alex peered her head out the bathroom door to remind Kara to finish getting ready, Kara squealed.

“Alex! Did you hear about the new L-Corp magazine?” she said excitedly, placing her spoon back in the bowl. “This seems like a perfect opportunity.”

“Kara,” said Alex, with a sigh, “I know you need a life outside of saving mankind, but are you sure you’d be able to handle a full time job on top of being Supergirl?”

“I’ve been saying I want to get a job for months! I’ve done absolutely nothing with this journalism degree and it’s driving me crazy. This could be exactly the opportunity I’ve been waiting for.”

Alex smiled fondly at Kara. The excitement in her sister’s eyes was undeniable, and she could hardly say no to such an enthusiastic plea. Then again, almost everything Kara did, she did with that same enthusiasm. Maybe Alex just needed to get better at saying no to her sister.

“Fine.”

  
“ _Thank_ you.”

“ _But_ ,” said Alex, “We talk to J’onn first. Who knows, it may be good to keep an eye on Lena Luthor from the inside.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kara Danvers tried to contain her shock when she got back the first draft of her first article assignment at L-Corp. She sat at her desk, staring at her screen, which showed her manuscript completely covered in red. The manuscript featured margin comments including, but not limited to, “Boring”, “Cliché turn of phrase”, and “Don’t run away with your thoughts”. To make matters worse, these comments had been typed by none other than Lena Luthor herself.

Kara had never in her life received such harsh criticism on a piece of writing. Admittedly, while she had often only turned in a fourth or fifth draft in grad school, at L-Corp she was forced to be a bit more efficient, especially since she had to balance her writing and her work with the DEO. Still, Kara’s pride made her keep rereading the comments as insults, and come up with rebuttals to every single one.

Once she felt that she had built a sufficient defense, Kara marched up to Lena Luthor’s desk. Although it wasn’t her official CEO office, Ms. Luthor had relocated herself down to the magazine’s floor to make herself more accessible to her new employees. Kara had sufficiently talked herself up before confronting Ms. Luthor, and her confidence didn’t falter. Until, that is, she was 10 feet from the CEO’s desk and the CEO in question was looking up at her with piercing green eyes. With hardly a hitch in her breath, however, Kara marched on, until she was perfectly face to face with the infamous Luthor.

“What do you want, Kara? I’m very busy.”

“Ms. Luthor, I wanted to talk to you about your comments on my article.”

“Did you read them?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then we have nothing more to talk about. I want a fixed copy on my desk in an hour.”

Lena Luthor slid back in her chair and stood, grabbing some papers from her desk, and began to walk away. Kara, who was more than a bit taken aback, stood as well.

“Wait, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena stopped and turned back towards Kara without a word.

“I think you’re wrong.”

“What?”

“Your comments, I think they’re wrong. ‘Pundits’ may be an overused word, but there’s a reason it’s used so much in journalism. It properly conveys a wide authority that would otherwise require extensive explanation, and it gives notoriety to the sources. And making generalizations about technology’s influence on identity politics isn’t a problem, that’s part of shaping public opinion, which is my _job_ , and-”

“I understand,” says Ms. Luthor, cooly cutting Kara off, “that we may see some of these things differently.” Lena takes a step towards Kara. “But the fact remains that this is my magazine at my company, Ms. Danvers. You would do well to reread those notes and figure out how to _fix it_.” These last two words, Lena Luthor practically hisses through her teeth.

“Yes, of course Ms. Luthor,” Kara practically yelps. She turns to go back to her desk, tail between her legs, before she hears Ms. Luthor take a deep breath, as if to say something else. Kara turns back towards her. There is a softer look in the CEO’s eye, which Kara reduced to the threat of artistic differences having been nullified.

“If you feel comfortable enough to challenge my edits, you should be comfortable enough to call me Lena.”

Kara can’t think of anything else to say because she didn’t think she could form a sentence in which she called her boss anything else besides Ms. Luthor. She settled on a quiet, “okay”, before walking quickly back to her desk.

An hour later, Lena found a copy of Kara’s article on her desk, now complete with nuanced writing and a slightly shifted perspective on the topic of alien identification.


End file.
